1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to clocking in integrated circuits and more particularly to pulse drive systems for clock drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clock distribution networks account for a significant portion of overall power consumption in most high performance digital circuits today due to the large parasitic capacitance that is connected to the clock network. One aspect of efficient clock distribution is to ensure efficiency in various aspects of the clock system.